Master of Death
by RyuLycos
Summary: Sirius kembali kemasa ia masih menjadi siswa Hogwarts. Ia mulai mengubah masa lal u untuk mengubah masa depan
1. chapter 1

Mereka telah menang. Voldemort benar-benar telah mati sekarang.

Setelah Harry mematahkan tongkat Elder dan membuangnya di dasar jurang, Harry berjalan kembali ke dalam kastil. Beberapa orang siswa menangis di antara reruntuhan Hogwarts. Seorang gadis menangis disebelah mayat seorang. Ia adalah Colin Creevey, adik tingkat yang sampai akhir mengindolakan Harry.

Mereka yang terluka berkumpul untuk diobati, beberapa mayat juga dikumpulkan. Beberapa sangat ia kenal, mereka yang ikut dumbeldore army.

Bebeberapa hari kemudian kementrian sihir mengatakan akan memberikan penghargaan Order of Merlin kepada Harry karena jasanya yang telah mengakhiri teror dark lord. Mereka juga membangun sebuah monumen di Hogwarts dengan nama-nama yang gugur malam itu untuk membela light side.

Tiga tahun setelah pertempuran akhir di Hogwarts Harry masih tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia sering terbangun dimalam hari karena mimpi-mimpi buruk. Ia sering bermimpi tentang orang-orang yang telah kehilangan nyawa mereka malam itu, mereka yang tidak berhasil ia selamatkan. Harry merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Harry merasa semua hal buruk yang terjadi adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Hermione suatu hari mengatakan

"Harry mereka bukan mati karena dirimu, tapi mereka mati karena memperjuangkan apa yang mereka yakini dan kau yang mewujudkan apa yang mereka perjuangkan Harry"

Meskipun begitu Harry tidak dapat membuang rasa bersalahnya. Ketika Ron dan Hermione telah mulai untuk membangun hidup mereka Harry masuk kedalam lubang depresi yang dalam.

Harry merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Harapannya untuk memiliki keluarga hancur saat Sirius mati di departemen misteri. Lagi-lagi semua itu karena dia. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal juga karena dirinya. Tonks, Remus, mad eye moondy, Dumbeldore, George, Colin bahkan Snape.

Harry memberikan hadiah order of merlin kepada keluarga weasley yang tentu mereka menolaknya karena itu milik harry. Tetapi harry memaksa mereka untuk menggunakan uang itu untuk kembali membangun the burrow yang telah musnah tebakar oleh para pelahap maut dan ia punya cukup uang di Gringotts. Harry mengatakan bahwa ia juga menganggap weasley seperti keluarganya dan the burrow hanya satu-satunya tempat yang ia kenal sebagai rumah. Oleh sebab itu mereka harus membangun kembali the burrow. Dengan berat hati Mrs. Weasley menerimanya, ia juga mengatakan akan membuatkan sebuah kamar untuk Harry di rumah baru nanti, Harry sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Hubungan Harry dengan Ginny tidak berjalan begitu baik. Depresi yang ia alami membuat hubungannya dengan orang lain semakin jauh. Sesekali Harry berkunjung ke the burrow untuk menemui Arthur dan Molly karena, jika dia terlalu lama tidak berkunjung Molly akan pergi ke apartement yang disewa Harry dan akan mencoba mengurus harry, termasuk membersihkan apartemen, loundy dan memasak makanan untuk harry. Harry tidak kembali ke grimmauld place, rumah yang diberikan Sirius untuknya karena tempat itu terlalu banyak kenangan buruk bagi dirinya, terutama kenangannya akan Sirius.

Harry telah mencoba untuk mencari bantuan tentang depresinya ke terapis muggle dan mind healer st. Mungo. Ia tidak menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada Hermione maupun Ron, ataupun orang lain. Hal ini tidak membantu harry dalam proses penyembuhannya karena ia kurang mendapat dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Suatu malam Harry duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Tongkat sihir ada di tangan kanannya. Harry menempelkan ujung tongkat ke kepalanya.

"Avandra kadevra"

Malam itu Harry Potter meninggal. Sebuah tragedi yang akan selalu dikenang oleh dunia sihir sebagai kesedihan dan kehilangan yang besar.


	2. Takdir

Kematian merasakan sang master hadir di realm antara yang hidup dan dunia arwah. Harry adalah adalah master dari deathly Hollow dengan dimilikinya ketiga benda bagian deathly hollow. Pemilik deathly hollow dikatakan adalah penguasa kematian, begitulah seharusnya Harry.

"Master.. "

Harry melihat sosok kematian. Ia memakai sebuah jubah hitam dengan kepala bertudung tanpa wajah. Tangan kematian panjang putih dan sangat pucat.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya Harry kepada sosok itu. Harry tidak terlalu terkejut begitu ia memutuskan untuk mati. Ia kembali ketempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Dumbeldore ketika Voldemort mencoba membunuhnya. Kali ini Harry tidak inggin kembali kedunia orang-orang yang hidup.

"Aku adalah kematian"

Harry terkejut mendengar kata yang terucap dari sosok itu.

"Apakah ada yang dapat saya lakukan untuk master"

Harry berpikir sejenak mencerna kata-kata kematian. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sirius, kedua orang tuanya, remus, dan juga mungkin George.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sirius dan kedua orangtuaku"

"Saya hanya bisa memanggil mereka yang masih berada di dunia kematian master"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lily dan James telah terlahir kembali kedunia mereka yang hidup"

"Maksudmu mereka terlahir kembali?kupikir reinkarnasi itu tidak ada"

"Semua jiwa akan melewati siklus berulang kehidupan dan kematian tuan. Begitulah hukum semesta. Kecuali jiwa mereka yang mencoba mencurangi kematian seperti Tom Riddle"

"Mencurangi kematian seperti tiga bersaudara paverell?"

"Ketiga bersaudara pavaerell ditakdirkan oleh nasib untuk membawa deathly hollow kedunia manusia untuk diberikan kepada sang master kematian"

Kamatian membaca raut kebingungan di wajah Harry.

"Saya tahu anda lupa bahwa sejak awal anda adalah pemilik deathly hollow. Anda telah menjadi pemilik deathly hollow sebelum anda terlahir kembali sebagai Harry James Potter. Sebelum anda lahir, takdir lewat perantara Sybill Trelawney menyampaikan sebuah ramalan bahwa yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan pangeran kegelapan dan ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh pangeran kegelapan. Hal itu bukan Cuma kebetulan tanpa alasan. Anda sejak awal, lahir untuk memperbaiki keseimbangan semesta, menghakimi mereka yang mencoba mencurangi kematian sebagai master kematian. Lily dan James diganjar oleh takdir dengan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik di kehidupan mereka yang baru karena membawa anda kedunia master"

Harry terkejut dengan kata-kata kematian. Harry mengira kematian memanggilnya master karena ia pernah memiliki ketiga benda deathly holllow, jubah, tongkat dan batu. Tak pernah terbesit di benaknya, ia selamat saat Voldemort berusaha membununya saat bayi dan bahkan ketika ia mati dan hidup kembali karena ia dari awal adalah pemilik deathly hollow yang otomatis membuatnya sebagai master kematian.

"Untuk suatu alasan anda memutuskan untuk lahir sebagai Harry James potter tanpa ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya"

Penjelasan kematian memenuhi kepala Harry.

"jadi kamu masih bisa bertemu dengan Sirius?"

"Benar tuan"

Kematian berpindah tempat beberapa langkah didepannya. Dibelakangnya tampak sosok sirius.

"hai Harry"

Sirius segera memeluk tubuh harry dengan erat.

"bagaimana kau biasa kesini? Baik aku tahu kau yah begitu mati...tapi bagimana bisa?"

"itu..."

Harry tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan kepada Sirius bahwa ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Betapa menyedihkan dan tidak bergunanya dia.

Sirius memandang wajah anak baptisnya dengan seksama. Ia melihat raut wajah malu dan rasa bersalah dan memutuskan tidak ingin mengungkit hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi sehingga Harry bisa sampai di tempat ini.

"Sirius maafkan aku karena aku kau meninggal"

Tangis harry pecah dan memeluk erat sirius. Harry yang lebih pendek dari sirius menegelamkan wajahnya pada dekapan sirius

"Harry...Harry.. jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa. Tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk. aku hanya kebosanan menunggu saat untuk aku pergi ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Kau tahu yang paling membuatku kuatir adalah dirimu, aku sangat kuatir dengan keadaanmu Harry."

Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan Harry

"Harry aku binggung harus sedih atau lega ketika melihatmu disini" sirius tertawa kecil berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Maaf sirius"

Harry masih sangat merasa bersalah dengan kematian sirius. Sirius juga orang yang paling dekat yang ia anggap sebagai orangtua, karena ia malah tidak mempunyai kenangan dengan lily maupun james karena masih terlalu kecil ketika keduanya meninggal. Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga tangis Harry mulai mereda.

"aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku, aku berharap aku bisa berharap bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki keluarga"

Hati Sirius sangat hancur ketika mendengar ucapan anak baptisnya.

"Maafkan aku Harry karena emosi dan kebodohanku aku mengambil kesempatanku untuk menjadi penganti orangtua bagimu Harry. Aku seharusnya tidak mengejar Peter malam itu"

Sirius ikut menangis menciumi kepala Harry. Sirius merasa telah gagal kepada Harry, kepada James dan juga Lily yang sudah mempercayakan kepada nya untuk menjadi ayah baptis untuk Harry.

"Lady fate"

Kematian menyapa sosok yang tiba-tiba hadir. Ia wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan paras sangat cantik yang Harry yakin tidak ada wanita di dunia secantik dia. Kulitnya berwarna putih dengan ramput panjang pirang pucat. Ia memakai gaun putih keperakan.

"Harry aku adalah takdir"

Kini Harry yang masih sedikit meangis melihat kearah takdir. Takdir mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi harry yang basah dengan air mata.

"Maafkan aku nak, karena tugas yang aku berikan membuatmu menanggung banyak rasa sakit"

Takdir sungguh-sungguh merasakan prihatin kepada Harry. Takdir dapat membaca pikiran, hasrat dan merasakan emosi setiap manusia. Ia tahu akan masa depan dan masa lalu.

"Harry aku akan mengabulkan keingginanmu untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga, bertemu dengan James dan Lily"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kamu akan terlahir di semesta yang berbeda dimana kedua orangtuamu masih hidup"

"Bukankah itu artinya mereka buka kedua orangtuaku"

"Tahukan kamu harry bagaimana semesta pararel tercipta. Saat Sirius memutuskan untuk mengejar Peter dan dituduh sebagai penghinat keluarga potter, ia juga mempunyai pilihan untuk tinggal dan dan membawamu pergi ketempat aman sehingga dia tidak dituduh sebagai penghianat dan dijebloskan ka azkaban. Saat terdapat dua atau lebih kemungkinan pilihan maka akan tercipta dua atau lebih versi semesta berbeda. Semesta dimana Sirius yang ada di Azkaban dan Sirius yang membesarkanmu dari kecil hingga lulus Hogwarts."

"Sepertinya aku pernah membaca itu disebuah buku muggle berjudul fisika Quantum"

Sirius menimpali

"Ya beberapa orang masih memiliki memori sebelum mereka lahir dunia termasuk dunia di realm antara kematian dan kelahiran kembali, dan terkadang aku bercerita kepada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu di realm tentang bagaimana semesta dan takdir bekerja. Mungkin muggle itu masih mengingat sedikit apa yang aku katakan. Tetapi aku hanya bicara kepada orang-orang tertentu dan bukan kebetulan"

Takdir bicara dan tersenyum penuh arti. Harry mendengarkan takdir dengan seksama.

"Harry kau akan terlahir bukan sebagai potter tetapi kupastikan kau akan memiliki kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayangimu dan juga kau akan memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan Lily dan James meskipun bukan sebagai orangtuamu, dan jangan lupa kau juga kan bertemu dengan Siriusmu yang ini dikehidupan nanti"

"Bisakah kedua orangtuaku adalah james dan lily?"

Takdir tersenyum dan mengeleng kearah Harry

"Maafkan aku Harry untuk banyak alasan hanya semesta ini yang memungkinkanku mempertemukanmu dengan Lily dan James. Ini adalah satu-satunya semesta dimana Lily dan James tidak meninggal di tangan dark lord. Dan meskipun agak sulit, aku dapat memasukkan jiwa sirius ini ke tubuh sirius didunia itu"

Harry melihat kearah Sirius seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Apapun keinginanmu Harry"

Sirius berkata sembari tersenyum ke arah Harry, dia hanya ingin Harry bahagia. Sirius kemudian angkat bicara

"Lady Fate jika harry setuju maka bisakah aku masih memiliki memori dikehidupan ini. aku ingin mengingat Harry, menemukannya dan membuatnya bahagia"

"Baik akan kupenuhi permintaanmu"

"Lady fate aku ingin meskipun Lily dan James bukan kedua orangtuakan ingin mereka tidak membenciku"

"Oh Harry mereka tidak akan membencimu, mereka akan sangat menyayanginmu seperti anak mereka. Ini artinya kau menerima apa yang kutawarkan"

Harry mengangguk.

"Itu artinya Sirius harus pergi terlebih dahulu"

Sosok Sirius tiba-tiba menghilang

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya harry

"Sirius telah masuk semesta dimana dia mati tenggelam di danau Hogwarts, jiwanya akan digantikan oleh Siriusmu, dia kan bertemu denganmu dalam beberapa tahun kedepan"

"Aku berarti harus menunggunya cukup lama"

"Tidak juga Harry, waktu dunia ini dan disana berbeda"

Harry tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya ditekan dan dihisap seperti menggunakan portkey


	3. 3

Serius merasakan nafasnya sangat sesak. dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. setenggah sadar dia merasakan seseorang menyentuh bibirnya berusaha memasukkan udara kedalam paru-paru Sirius

dia merasakan dorongan reflek batuk yg begitu kuat

"Uhuk..." sebagian air keluar dari mulutnya. pandangan Sirius lurus kearah langit dan semudia seseorang menepuk pipinya dengan keras.

"Sirius apa kau sudah sadar... _Come on mate_ "

"Potter kita harus segera memanggil bantuan dan Madam Julia"

"James aku akan segera memanggil bantuan kau temani Sirius"

"Rem cepat lah"

Sedikit demi sedikit Sirius mencerna apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. James?mungkinkan?

"Snape kenapa Sirius diam saja"

"Aku tidak tau Potter tapi yang jelas ia tidak mungkin mengalami kematian otak karena kekurangan oksigen, secara teori orang akan mengalami kerusakan otak ketika otak mendapat oksigen lebih dari lima menit"

" _Really ..."_ Detik berikutnya Sirius kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Ia terbangun kembali di tempat tidur yang hangat diruangan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sirius putraku kau sudah bangun?"

Suara wanita yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari samping ranjangnya. Walburga black, ibu yang membakar namanya di tapesty keluarga black. Matanya merah dan sembab. Baru kali ini ia melihat ibunya menangis seperti ini. Sirius sangat yakin ini akan jadi dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunianya sebelumnya.

"Ibu..dimana ini"

Sirius merasakan tanya Walburga mengusap keningnya.

"ini di St.Mungo"

"Siri.."

Suara anak kecil memanggilnya. Dia melihat wajah anak kecil yang memanggilnya, Regulus kecil berusia 10tahun. Wajah regulus tampak sangat kuatir melihat kakak laki-lakinya terbaring lemah. Regulus sangat mengidolakan kakak laki-lakinya. Itu berarti ia merada dalam tubuh Sirius black yang berusia 13 tahun. Sirius sangat ingat bahwa hubungan dengan keluarganya mulai memburuk saat ia berusia 14 tahun. Regulus masuk asrama Slytherin dan orangtuanya mulai jelas membandingkan dengan sang adik. Berharap Sirius lebih seperti tipikal _pureblood._ Perbadaan pandangan Sirius terhadap status darah penyihir juga semakin mempersulit keadaan sampai dengan pada usia 16tahun ia lari dari rumah dan tinggal bersama keluarga Potter. Sirius berpikir untuk memperbaiki ini semua. untuk mengubah dunia lebih baik untuk Harry ia butuh cukup mempunyai kekuatan baik finasial dan politik di dunia sihir yang berarti dia harus menjadi penerus keluarga Black seperti yang diharapkan orangtuanya.

"Regulus jaga kakakmu. ibu akan memanggil _healer"_

Regulus kecil hanya mengangguk

"Reggy.."

Sirius memanggil adiknya dengan lemah dan memegang tangan adikny dan mulai menangis. Sirius sangat merindukan Regulus. Adiknya ini memang adalah slytherin sejati dengan hati singa Gryffindor. Bekerja dangat cerdik secara diam-diam diantara para Slytherin. Selama di grimmauld place setelah kabur dari Azkaban Sirius ke kamar adiknya dan menemukan catatan dan benda-benda yg mengindikasikan Regulus mempunyai banyak rahasia dan informasi tentang Voldemort dan para deatheater sampai ia menemukan Horcrux Voldemort, bahkan para death eater terdekat Voldemort tidak mengetahuinya. Ia juga menemukan Regulus sangat mahir mengunakan Rune dan Ramuan. Sirius juga berjanji mulai sekarang akan melindungi adik laki-lakinya dan membuat keluarganya melihat Regulus dilihat sebagi anak yang membangakan,bukan hanya sebagai pewaris cadangan keluarga Black.

"Siri apakah terasa sakit"

"Tidak Reggy, aku hanya sangat melindukanmu"

"Tapi Siri kita bertemu saat natal dan itu sekitar 34 hari yang lalu"

Sirius ingat adiknya ini sangat pintar dan dangat detail.

"Tapi bagiku itu sangat lama Reggy.. sangat lama.."

Sirius masih menangis mengelus pipi adiknya. adiknya yg meninggal di gua untuk menghancurkan horcrux, berakhir dengan para infery menariknya kedalam air dan semua tak pernah sama lagi bagi sirius.

Walburga datang bersama seorang _healer._ Setelah beberapa saat diperiksa Sirius dinyatakan dalam kondisi cukup baik tetapi butuh observasi lebih lanjut jika ada masalah lain. Setelah _healer_ itu keluar Sirius bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Walburga mengatakan bahwa ia hampir mati tenggelam ketika seekor grindilow yang cukup besar menarik kakinya dan masuk dalam danau ketika berada dipinggir danau bersama James Remus dan Peter.

"dan _healer_ mengatakan jika Mr. Snape tidak menyelamatkanmu mungkin kau sudah mati Sirius" Mata Walburga kembali berkaca-kaca

"Jadi snape yang memberiku nafas buatan.."

"Oh dan keluarga black memiliki hutang budi yang besar terhadap Mr.Snape"

menyelamatkan seorang pewaris keluarga darah murni dan setua keluarga black adalah yang sangat besar dalam tradisi keluarga sihir. Umumnya keluarga darah murni akan manjadikan orang yang menyelamatkan mereka menjadi saudara angkat. tetapi Snape bukanlah nama keluarga mengihir. Ia meragukan orang tuanya mau berhubungan dengan penyihir berdarah campuran seperti snape. Ia juga jadi ingat Snape adalah salah satu orang yang harus ia selematkan dari cengkrama Voldemort. Selama hidup Sirius hanya tau Snape hidup sebagai agen ganda. Setelah meninggal dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Snape dia tahu bahwa Snape berasal dari keluarga yang abusive. Ibunya bersusah payah demi menyekolahkan Snape. Sirius dan James biasa menghina Snape karena pakaiannya tampak bekas dengan rambut berminyak. Sekarang Sirius amat sangat bersalah dengan Snape. Snape pantas untuk membenci dirinya dan James.

TBC


End file.
